With the advent of more robust electronic systems, advancements of mobile devices are becoming more prevalent. Mobile devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, audio/video, and gaming functions. Mobile devices can include mobile stations such as cellular telephones, smart telephones, portable gaming systems, portable audio and video players, electronic writing or typing tablets, handheld messaging devices, personal digital assistants, and handheld computers.
Mobile devices allow users to have an integrated device which can perform a variety of different tasks. For example, a mobile device can be enabled for each of or some of the following functions: voice transmission (cell phones), text transmission (pagers and PDAs), sending and receiving data for viewing of Internet websites, and multi-media messages. Additionally, mobile devices can include one or more applications such as a camera application for capturing photographs or videos, a map application or a navigation application for retrieving maps and directions to locations relative to the mobile device, personal information managing applications for managing calendars, address books, and other personal information, and word processing applications for composing documents on the mobile device. Furthermore, a mobile device application can be executed in conjunction with other applications programmed on the mobile devices. For example aspects of the map application can be executed in conjunction with an address book application to retrieve directions from the mobile device's current location to an address stored in the address book.